Campaign:What's My Beef?
The subpodcast' What's My Beef?' gives the cast an opportunity to air Star Wars-themed grievances.Episode Twelve It is also referred to by the names That's My Beef and What's Your Beef? and Beef Been Solved! In Episode Twelve, there is hilarious discussion over whether these are four separate side podcasts or different segments of the same one. Fans were also urged to tweet in their Star Wars beef #ThatsMyBeef. Episode One Kat: Question. I’m getting sidetracked by what Han Solo did to the mynocks. This may be an opportunity to explain how mynocks work. So '''What’s Your Beef?' James: ''Oh, he gets off a ship and ostensibly he’s in this creature who -- I have difficulty imagining this creature’s internals --'' Kat: ''It has oxygen; it’s fine. James: ''-- but he doesn’t have oxygen, that’s why he wears the mask.'' Kat: He does wear the mask; you’re right. James: But it’s pressurized. That’s My Beef! JPC: All right, Fans, and that’s another episode of '''What’s My Beef?', the side podcast brought to you by Oneshot Campaign! We will see you back for another episode of What’s My Beef?'' James: Where we argue the physics of what happens in a series where people use magic! Bonus Episode A bonus episode followed immediately: Johnny: Maybe -- okay, but maybe the breather thing that he puts on somehow chemically --'' JPC: ''B-b-b-bonus ep! Johnny: ''-- keeps them from getting depressurized''. Kat: I just figured because a lot of people, there didn’t seem to be a lot of pressure issues in Star Wars, really. Johnny: If they can make a little harmonica that lets you be able to breathe underwater, I feel that crazy headgear -- that apparatus that he’s wearing would keep him from exploding. James: So the emergency depressurization kits sort of look like that. JPC: And that’s another episode of '''What’s My Beef?' Make sure to tweet us #thatsmybeef with your Star Wars beef! Today’s episode is brought to you by beef. It’s in tacos'' -- Johnny and JPC: -- a''nd meatloaf''. Kat: Okay. Future Episodes Johnny: It’s cool that we have to do that every episode now. JPC: Yeah. '''What’s My Beef?' is an now established side podcast of Campaign.'' James: They threw a lot of money at the show to get on the air, so we have to. Kind of the Third Episode JPC: And that’s kind of another episode of '''What’s My Beef?', I guess.'' *The eating habits of Rodians are revealed. Surprising facts: **Eating a Rodian is kosher. **Rodians have eight stomachs; seven of them are for meatloaf. **Try to avoid eating with a Rodian unless you like seeing stomach acid moved up into the plate and being sucked down. Most Likely Episode Four Wherein, contrary to James' assertion that a planet is an ice planet, or a desert planet or a forest planet, a beef is actually resolved, proving that there is at least one planet in the Star Wars universe that has more than one environment. Alternatively, this could be the first episode of Beef Been Solved! Episode Five Today's episode: Lesai!Episode Thirteen Timing of Episodes James: What’s Your Beef? Kat: Oh, no, already? We have to ration our beefs. James: There’s so much beef in this podcast, it’s gonna spoil. JPC: If you’ve got a beef, say your beef. If there’s no beef, then we don’t need to do this! Kat: Here’s my beef. ::(This episode's subject is the ever popular Electrical Engineering On Spaceships.Episode Fourteen References Category:Campaign Category:Campaign Bits Category:Hashtags